Conventionally, a polymer blend (including a polymer alloy) formed by mixing resins having different polarities to modify characteristics of the resins has been actively examined (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4).
Interior automotive components and exterior automotive components particularly require high mechanical properties, and indispensably need compatibility between impact strength and rigidity (flexural modulus).
However, in the above-described polymer blends, impact strength and rigidity are in a trade-off relation. In particular, since they are in a reciprocal relation in which when impact strength is emphasized, rigidity becomes insufficient, both of impact strength and rigidity have not been fully satisfied so far.